hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Merging Madness
This is the tenth chapter and the first merge episode of Total Drama: Wawanakwa's Return by User:TDfan10. It resumed back to the campfire. "That's right, the merge!" Chris said. Duncan: That.... Gwen: Is.. Samey: Very.... Scott: Surprising! Did.... Dawn: Not..... Dawv: See.... Owen: That.... Izzy: Coming "You will now all compete as individuals. Each challenge, one person will win. That winner can save someone from elimination. No matter how many votes they got, they will be saved. Whoever gets the most votes will be eliminated. Then ne of you will be the winner, or someone else." They were confused. "Welcome back AMY!: Amy came on a hanglider. It broke so she let go and fell on top of Dave. "AAAAHH!" She screamed. "You guys get some rest, I will see you tomorrow!" Chris walked toward his trailer. The 9 teens went to the kitchen and made their dinner. They talked and laughed. "Are you sure you can eat that whole pizza by swallowing it, Izzy?" Owen asked Izzy. "Yes I can!" Izzy replied. "Watch and learn!" She swallowed the whole pizza. Everyone else laughed. "That's sick dude! I'm impressed!" Duncan commented. He high fived Izzy. Everyone decided to go to bed. The contestamts woke up and got dressed. They walked toward Chris, who was standing by a rock wall. "Today's challenge is to climb this rock wall, first to ring the buzzer will win. I will explain a system later. But beware of traps. GO!" They started climbing. Izzy was ahead, with Amy close behind. Samey was hit with a boxing glove and fell off. Freezing cold water pured onto Owen's hand, causing him to fall off. Izzy made it. Amy finished to. Scott and Gwen made it. Duncan and Dawn made it. Dave finished. They got down. "As you know Owen and Samey did not complete the wall. But, there will be a point system, you will get points depending on who finished. 1st: Izzy 45pt. 2nd: Amy 40pt. 3rd: Scott 35pt. 4th: Gwen 30pt. 5th: Duncan 25pt. 6th: Dawn 20pt. 7th: Dave 15pt 8th: Samey 10pt. 9th: Owen 5pt "Each time you were in the bottom two, that will subtract 5 points. If you havent been there, you get five points!" Chris said. 1st: Izzy 40pt. 2nd: Amy 35pt. 3rd/4th: Gwen 25pt. 3rd/4th: Scott 25pt 5th: Dawn 25pt. 6th: Duncan 20pt. __________________ 7th: Dave 20pt. 8th: Owen 10pt. 9th: Samey 5pt. "The people with the three lowest scores will be up for voting. But since Izzy has the highest score, she can choose someone to be safe." Chris said. "I choose Owen!" Izzy said. "See you at elimination! Izzy and Owen are immune." Owen: Between Samey and Dave.....Samey! (draws X over Samey) Amy: I see Samey as more of a threat. (draws '''X '''over Samey) "So the people who are not in the bottom three are safe." He threw marshmallows to them. "Owen is safe becuase of Izzy's choice." Owen caught the marshmallow. "The person eliminated with 5 votes is........ (dramatic music plays) ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... SAMEY!" Dave caught the marshmallow. "What?" Samey asked in confusion. "Threat reasons!" Amy said. "Amy? You voted me off? YOU? My own sister? I wanted to say this for a long time! You are such a *** ** * ***** *** * ******* ** ** **** ******* ** **** ****! I HATE YOU!" She was flinged. Chris signed out. Category:Fan Fictions